1. Field
The invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display device, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, a light emitting diode display device, an organic light emitting diode display device, etc., have been developed.
The liquid crystal display device is widely applied in various fields since the liquid crystal display device has advantages, e.g., development in mass production, ease in driving, low power consumption, thin thickness, high-definition display quality, large-sized display screen, etc.
For the flat plan display device, there is a growing need for research and development of such products in a variety of designs in addition to technical development thereof.